


【带卡】我在梦中遇见了你

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: 时间线：四战后
Relationships: 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【带卡】我在梦中遇见了你

六代目旗木卡卡西在工作的时候毫无预兆的倒下了。火速被送进医院后，据医生所说，火影大人这是过劳昏迷，除了休息别无他法。

火影辅佐叹了口气，拦住了大呼小叫就要冲进病房里的四战英雄。

正一脸铁青翻看着老师病例的小樱更是怒从心起，一个大踏步走过去就给了他一个头槌，险些把这位大名鼎鼎的英雄送进另一间病房。

漩涡鸣人终于安静了。

而他们尽量保持安静不愿意打扰的六代目火影大人，他的意识已经被拉入梦境的海洋中。

旗木卡卡西睁开眼，他记得自己刚刚突然头晕，一个天旋地转就倒下了，失去意识前他还能看到他们慌乱的目光和动作。所以按理来说他应该在医院，而不是在家里。于是卡卡西立刻就判定了自己是在做梦，既然是做梦那怎样都无所谓了。

卡卡西对于闭着眼都能轻车熟路的自家环境没什么兴趣，他随便找了个角落窝着，无神的双眼盯着地板上的纹路，一动不动的就像是块木头，要在角落腐烂到天荒地老。

一段时间过后——也可能没过多久，沉默的卡卡西的体感时间总是缓慢的——卡卡西听见了脚步声，也看到了逐渐靠近的被投射在地板上的阴影。但是他却没有什么反应，他的周边是重重的迷障，就像是他筑起的一堵又一堵的厚墙，没有人能够突破它，去接触到卡卡西柔软的内壳。

只有一个人是例外。

于是突破了重重迷障，那个人的声音炸响在耳边——

“我说啊——”

卡卡西的身体震了一下，但他像是缩在龟壳里一样抱着自己的膝盖，他将头枕在手臂上，嘴唇颤抖着，愣是不敢抬起头来。他的手指捏紧了，指甲在手心留下一排血色的印子。

他这是在害怕啊，但他怕的是见到谁呢？是那个拯救了他，把他留在了恍如地狱的人间，把自己留在了无间炼狱的英雄吗？是那个让他饱受着折磨，却因为答应了对方才苟延残喘活下去的“光”吗？

来人在他的身前停下，龟缩着的卡卡西看见他青白色的赤裸着的脚背，看见他投射在自己身上的暗沉的阴影，感受到他注视着自己的灼灼目光。

卡卡西把自己缩得更小了。

“卡卡西——”那个人蹲下来，伸出手指戳着他，“你这是什么意思？不想见到我吗？”

卡卡西依旧没有动静。

“那我回去了。”他说完，作势欲走。卡卡西一惊，迅速伸出手扣住他的手腕，抓得紧紧的，半点不敢放手。

“我没有！”卡卡西颤抖着大喊。

“你明明有。”男人冷静地说。他没再动作，任由卡卡西紧抓着他的手腕。然后他提高了声音非常不满地抱怨，“你连墓都不扫了！红豆糕也没有了！”

“我、我只是……”卡卡西嗫嚅着，没能说出完整的语句。他松开了扣着人的手，重新抱起膝盖来。

我只是不敢再见你……才会暂停了扫墓的。但是他又总会不知不觉地站到了慰灵碑的前面，明明上面属于那个人的名字早已被划掉，只留下了深刻的痕迹昭示着那些人的不满。而他只能在佐助的帮助下在宇智波的族墓里立了个新碑，尽管他的习惯依旧会带领着他前往慰灵碑。

为了遏制自己不自觉的行为，卡卡西用工作来麻痹自己。他相信，只要有着永远都做不完的工作，他就不会有时间再想到那些让他痛苦的事情，不会再做他一次又一次害死了自己英雄的噩梦。但是没有人告诉他，过劳晕倒还会在梦中见到不是噩梦的他。

他该怎么办才好？为什么我不干脆点直接猝死呢？卡卡西有点绝望地想。

“算了，看你也不会回答的样子。”男人看着他的表情，没有追问，而是噼里啪啦地抱怨起另一件事，“话说你怎么回事啊，怎么把事情都揽在自己身上啊？！有没有搞错啊？！你都过劳了！你们木叶的高层是废物到什么程度啊居然让火影过劳？！“

“你不是有学生吗？让他去做啊！我让你当火影不是为了让你过劳的！还有你那个火影辅佐，他不是很厉害吗交给他啊！！”

“还有那个臭小子！他不是很能吗想当火影吗？！跑出去不回来帮你是怎么回事？就他那傻逼样还想当火影？？”

男人越说越生气，声音也越提越高。

卡卡西没吭声，任由他对着木叶所有人都口吐芬芳破口大骂。就连之前他很看好的鸣人都没能幸免，更别说是长期在外的佐助了。

男人很快就发现了他的默不作声。

“……你有在听吗卡卡西？！”他换了个姿势盘坐在地，然后不满地说。

“有。”卡卡西小声地说，“我就是想工作……”

“想工作也不是你这样的！”男人严肃地说。他伸手，捏着卡卡西的下巴迫使他抬起头来，他看着卡卡西颤动的睫毛和躲闪的眼睛，放缓了声音，“你就是想工作也不能这么不爱惜自己的身体，不是跟你说了别那么早来吗，怎么现在好像是下一秒就要过来的样子……”

“如果知道你当个火影还会变成工作狂，我就不要求你当火影了。”他叹气，“你要是死了我怎么办？这个世界上也就只有你会给我扫墓和放红豆糕啊。”

“对不起……”卡卡西心中一颤，“对不起。”

“……没关系。”男人抚摸着他左眼的眼角和那道伤疤，“你要好好吃饭，也别熬夜要早睡早起，工作再多也不要全揽在自己身上，你可以扔给你的学生……”

男人絮絮叨叨地数落着他不爱惜自己的身体，要怎么怎么样才能维持健康。而卡卡西只是愣愣地看着他，偶尔才应答一声。

最后他说：“要好好活着啊卡卡西。”

卡卡西早已泪流满面。

“别哭啊，卡卡西。”男人身体前倾抱着他，拍着他的背，然后换了个称呼告诉他，“笨卡卡，你该醒了。”

“我还能再见到你吗？”

“睡着了就可以了，所以你要乖乖睡觉。”

“……好。”

周围的环境趋于黑暗，只有这个人的体温是显得那么的真实，真实得不像是一个梦，让卡卡西只想在这个温暖的怀抱中溺亡。

但旗木卡卡西最终还是睁开了眼睛，他愣愣地看着病房的天花板，然后又哭又笑。

“带土……”

病房窗外漂浮着一个虚幻的影子，深深地注视了他一眼，然后消失不见。

FIN.


End file.
